The embodiments of the present invention satisfy the needs of having a better shears that increases cutting speed, compression and efficiency, as well as diminishes operator hand and arm fatigue.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,959,777; 8,105,335; 7,941,928; 7,458,160; 7,424,777; 6,418,626; 5,463,814; 5,063,671; 4,502,222; 4,333,235; D723,161; D651,493; D646,944; D642,035; D642,032; D623,917; D469,323; D359,890; and U.S. Patent Application numbers 20140190015; 20120137526; 20110138631; which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section. However, it is desirable to have a better apparatus and/or method than is disclosed in the references.
Many shears use a thumb and finger loop design to open and close the scissor action. This loop design, depending on the inside circumference, can inhibit or prevent the user or operator from adequately placing their fingers in the loops; this is particularly the case if they are wearing work gloves, protective gloves or winter gloves. Loops diminish compressive power as compared to simpler bare lever designs.
Another negative effect of the loop-handle design is that the interior geometry of the loops will dictate a right hand operator, a left hand operator or an ambidextrous design. Yet operators in the field are often in emergency situations where they are unable to use their strong side for cutting. Ambidextrous design scissors, which may suffice for the operator's weak side, will severally diminish the cutting speed, compression and efficiency of the operator. Moreover, the negative byproduct of this loop-handle design is the operators reduced compression capabilities due to poor placement of the thumb and fingers on the handle loops. This loop-handle design diminishes cutting speed, compression and efficiency as well as promoting operator hand/arm fatigue.
Conventional shears have a cutting edge that measures 1½ inches in length. This cutting edge length reduces cutting speed and efficiency. Additionally, operator hand and arm fatigue in many cases can become an issue because of the lack of cutting efficiency.
Conventional shears may have a ripping blade requiring the operator to perform an initial scissor cut or knife cut before engaging the ripping blade. This is necessary because the ripping blades as they are designed do not allow for any way to perform an initial cut in a material.
Conventional shears typically require an additional tool to assemble and disassemble the shears if they need to be re-sharpened. This is also the case for the conventional trauma shears that might have a ripping blade attachment that can typically be removed only with an additional tool. The problem with this design is that it forces the operators to carry additional tools into their work environments.